block13fandomcom-20200214-history
Block 13
Block 13 (also known as قطعة 13 '''in native Arabic) a Kuwaiti cartoon series. It is adapted from the American cartoon series '''South Park. The cartoon serie was created by Sami Al-Khars (سامي الخرس) and directed by Nawaf Salem Al-Shammari (نواف سالم الشمري) '''with the collaboration of '''Saleh Al-Bawi (صالح الباوي), Mona Shaddad (منى شداد), Daoud Hussein (داود حسين), Yousuf Al-Omani (يوسف العماني) and Abeer Al-Gendy (عبير الجندي). It was shown on Kuwait TV in 2000. It is the first cartoon series in the Gulf region, Saloom , Abboud and his sister Farooha , Hammoud , Azzouz , who have a comic relationship full of ridiculous positions in the school with Teacher Saleh and Teacher Attiyat. The series dealt with many issues that concern the Kuwaiti society in a smooth and funny way and was exposed in the Kuwaiti dialect. The main characters are derived from South Park in terms of appearance and design but the focus and issues are so different that they do not contain scenes of violence or anything else, because they are very different from this aspect, they tell Kuwaiti, Arab and Gulf issues and suits all ages. As well as new figures not found in South Park such as Teacher Attiyat. It also shows the Gulf fashion and customs. Characters Creations By samialkhars 1.png|Early Design Of The boys’ gang with Prototype Farooha.|link=https://www.deviantart.com/samialkhars/art/Bloack-13-323136959 By samialkhars .png|In Sami Al-Khars' Art Style!|link=https://www.deviantart.com/samialkhars/art/Bloak13class-358311931 Houses and Families House of Chip *'Abboud's mother' *'Abboud's father' *'Abboud ' *'Farooha ' House of Doctor *'Hammoud's mother' *'Hammoud's father' *'Hammoud' House of Hanan *'Azzouz's mother' *'Azzouz's father' *'Azzouz' House of Poverty *'Saloom's mother' *'Saloom's father' *'Saloom' House of Honey *'Honey's grandmother' *'Honey ' *'Club' House of Hallel *'Hallel's mother' *'Hallel's father (unknown)' *'Hallel' Locations and Teachers Block 13 School *'Teacher Saleh ' *'Teacher Attiyat' *'Teacher Atiyah' Music Theme Credits 'Production (إنتاج)' Al Nazaer (النظائر)''' '''2000 - 2003 Farooha Media Productions (فروحه للإنتاج الإعلامي) Characters Voice Actors #'Dir.13 - Abboud / Saloom ' #'M.Star - Hammoud / Azzouz ' #'Farooha (فروحة) - Farooha ' #'Bou Hilal - Hallel ' #'Nizar Al-Qandi - Miss Attiyat' #'Saleh Al-Bawi - Mr. Saleh' WIP Guest Stars On Block 13 Arabic Stars Season 1 *'Nawal El Kuwaitia (نوال الكويتية) - Kuwaiti Singer - Episode 3' *'Salah Hamad Khalifa - Kuwaiti Singer / Poet' *'Hamood Nasser (حمود ناصر) - Kuwaiti Singer' *'Ahmed Al-Sharqawy (أحمد الشرقاوي) - Kuwaiti Policeman' *'Miami Band (فرقة ميامي) - Kuwaiti Band' *'Munira Ashour (منيرة عاشور) - Kuwaiti Journalist - Episode 12' *'Bashar Sultan (بشار سلطان) - Kuwaiti Music Distributor / Singer / Actor' *'Saad Al-Faraj (سعد الفرج) - Kuwaiti Actor' *'Abdallah Al Rowaished (عبد الله الرويشد) - Kuwaiti Singer' *'Mashaal Al Arouj (مشعل العروج) - Kuwaiti Singer / Composer' *'Yousef Al Omani (يوسف العماني) - Kuwaiti Singer / Music Teacher' *'Khaled Al Mulla (خالد الملا) - Kuwaiti Discipline History Writer / Singer / Composer' *'Abdullah Wabran (عبد الله وبران) - Kuwaiti Footballer ' Other Stars Season 2 *'Mohamed Ali Clay (محمد علي كلاي) - American Professional Boxer - Episode 3' *'Jackie Chan - Chinese Actor / Stuntman - Episode 3' WIP References 1 - https://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/قطعة_13_(مسلسل) Category:Series Category:Contents